Damned Spiders!
by Julius Night
Summary: Alucard and Seras are sent in the early night to a nuclear facility in England that is in danger of a meltdown. Could it be terrorists? A crazed employee bent on destruction? Spilt coffee on a control panel? Or those damned horrible web spinning arachnids? Whomever it could be will face the assult from the best of the Hellsing organization. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling. Expect strong language and violence, but of course this is a Hellsing fic, so such things are meant to be loved and expected. Written of course with a bit of lighthearted humor.

And nope, I in fact do not own Hellsing or anything else I write about.

Chapter 1

"Fucking spiders!" Sir Integra Hellsing said moments after she slammed the phone back down onto its receiver.

Darkness was in full swing as the time just ticked past nine at night at the Hellsing estate. Integra jumped up from her desk, angry and ready for action.

"Your orders Sir," said Walter as he stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Rally the Special Forces and prepare them to move," said Integra.

"Right away Sir," Walter said curtly before turning and quickly walking away.

"ALUCARD! COME HERE THIS INSTANT," screamed Integra.

"You called?" Alucard said after a few moments as he rose up from the floor.

"Prepare for your mission in Sellafield," Integra said still extremely pissed off.

"What is happening there Master?" Alucard asked.

"Fucking spiders!" Integra said loudly.

"Surely you are not sending me that far to step on a few spiders," Alucard said with a smile.

"Radioactive fucking spiders! There has been an incident at the nuclear reprocessing site and those monsters are running rampant!" Integra said in a rage.

"I understand Master, I will prepare to leave at once," said Alucard.

"Our forces will form a permiter to keep the horrible things from escaping the area, but you must go within the nuclear site and terminate the Queen. Have Seras come along with you," Integra said, calming down slightly.

"Is that really necessary?" Alucard asked.

"Your going to need the extra firepower," said Integra.

"Oh?" Alucard said with a wide smile.

"Reports from the boots on the ground spoke of spiders the size of tanks," Integra said as she finally sat back down at her desk.

"Interesting, so I take it your not coming?" questioned Alucard.

"Oh fuck no! I hate fucking spiders," Integra said flustered at the audacity of his question.

"Really? I would have never guessed," laughed Alucard.

"GO!" screamed Integra as Alucard disappeared.

Within an hour the Hellsing Special Forces moved into Sellafield. Quarantine roadblocks were already in place as the unit quickly made it past. Alucard and Seras however, were not among them. They were taken onboard a helicopter to be dropped off directly at the front doors of the plant.

"Sir we are approaching the area," said the pilot.

Though it was nearly pitch black in the area surrounding the plant, it seemed quiet enough from the air. There was no movement and very little sound.

"About a hundred meters from the ground is close enough," Alucard said to the pilot.

"Ready Seras?" Alucard said.

"Yes Master," returned Seras as he tryed to balance her Harkonnen and several steel boxes of ammunition.

Seconds later the door was opened and the two jumped from the helicopter. They landed gracefully on the concrete surface, but hard enough to resemble the impact of a cannonball. The massive facility shined eerily with lights bouncing off odd angles. There were deep, far stretching areas of shadow where the power lines were cut. Scenes of destruction could clearly be seen from the twisted steel doorways that were bent outwards when they were forced open. Now the sounds of hundreds, if not thousands of spider legs were heard scurrying within.

"Oh what fun," Alucard said as he strode forward, his Jackal in hand.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do plan on continuing this, yet it will be a short fic, perhaps five chapters or less. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Hellsing or anything else I write about.

Chapter 2

A wave of spiders rushed out towards the two vampires from the twisted metal doorway. Each screeching a guttural sound as their sharp pointed legs pierced the ground with the force of their combined stampede. Alucard continued walking forward confidently as he unleashed carefully aimed bullets at the charging spiders. Every bullet that the No-Life King shot would hit a spider between their eyes, always somewhere in the middle of all those creepy fucking eyes. Seras was ready with her Harkonnen, but Alucard telepathically told her to save it, there would be far more important targets then this.

Within the minute the wave of spiders stopped coming. It actually seemed as if they had the intelligence to retreat and form some other plan of attack. The pair strode forward to examine the fresh corpses more closely. Many of them were the size of a small cow or horse, their blood spilled out as a bright neon blue color. Alucard kicked one with enough force to send it flying across into the darkness where the sound of its body was heard smashing against a wall.

"You can say it Seras," Alucard said as he bent down to look closer at another one.

"Master, say what?" Seras replied.

"Its alright," Alucard said, looking her in the eyes.

"Fucking spiders, Sir," Seras sighed.

Alucard laughed deeply as he stood up, he looked around to find the tallest building and pointed towards the top.

"That is where we need to go, we must find and kill the Queen," Alucard said.

The two sprinted towards the building and defyed gravity as they ran directly up the wall until reaching the roof, a dozen stories above the ground. From there they could clearly see what a mess the whole situation truly was. Silk web covered most of the buildings so thickly you could barely see anything else. The cooling towers were wrapped and tied together with web suspended high above the ground. In the web they could clearly see several massive spiders devouring some form of prey that was wrapped and bound in the web. It was obviously the workers of the plant, though they were covered in web and long dead. They watched for a few moments as the spiders ate them like a candy bar.

"Use one of your shrapnel shells, fire for effect," Alucard said.

"Yes Master," Seras said with a salute.

The blonde vampire stepped forward a few meters before going down on a knee. She steadied her breathing and aimed for the center of the feeding spiders. Pulling the trigger as she exhaled, the sound of the rocket's blast resounded through the night as it sailed into the spider crowd. The explosion was tremendous as fire and metal fragments ripped through the spiders and burned large parts of the web.

When the flames died down they continued to peer out from the top of the building. Not sure of where the Queen would be is making this much more difficult then it should be. They knew that the case had to be wrapped up by the time the sun rose, if not the media would surely swarm the area like a new infestation. Not to mention that the damage the spiders were doing to the plant would cause a full meltdown if they were not stopped quickly.

"The spiders must be feeding on the nuclear power at the reactor. The Queen must be close to the source," said Alucard.

Seras nodded as she lifted her cannon and ammunition boxes to follow her master. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for the largest spiders that would surely lead the way to their Queen.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Hellsing or anything else I write about.

Chapter 3

"They're fucking everywhere!" Alucard said exacerbatingly as he fired his Jackal.

The spiders continued to surge upon them with unrelenting determination to make the kill. Their increase in ferocity was matched by their newfound size, which was indeed now the size of a tank. Yet their bulky size did not hinder them as they jumped in between and on top of each other, passing over the corpses of their kin with ease. Many more began to decend from the ceiling, attacking the two vampires from every possible direction.

Both Alucard and Seras were rapidly expelling their ammunition to stop the horrible spider flood. Now as the onslaught began to reach its height, they were running dangerously low. Frustrated by the never ending tide of nuclear spiders, Alucard shot his way to a spot in the wall where the spiders had broken through. The No-Life King bent down and picked up a large steel girder and wielded it in front of him as one would a light-weight sword.

Alucard ran into the rushing spiders, swinging wildly. Seras followed suit as she flipped her Harkonnen and began striking with the butt of the cannon. The eight legged freaks were dented and crushed under the force of their blows.

"Keep moving," Alucard told Seras telepathically.

The pair ran towards the entrance of the reactor, still swinging madly at the spiders that were nearly overwhelming them. The horrible monsters employed a new skill once the vampires became close enough. Alucard was the first to meet the torrents of venom that the spiders shot out of their fangs. The nuclear poison hit and burned their clothes and skin severely, but did not slow their pace as they ran on swinging.

At last they made it through the doorway that was too small for the gigantic spiders to fit through. The burn of the venom was a new kind of pain, one that seared and melted their skin. Aching with pain they stripped off what was left of their overcoats and discarded them on the floor.

"Fucking spiders!" they both screamed, almost in unison at the ones trying to force their way in the narrow doorway.

"We don't have much time left, the Queen has to be somewhere within this building," Alucard said.

Without any further discussion they ran through the hallways that were filled with web. Alucard kept his pace a few steps ahead, slashing a pathway through. Frightening sounds emanated from the depths of the building as they progressed. The sounds grew louder and louder until at last they came to a control room with nuclear waste coating the floor. There on the high wall sat a disgusting spider in a suspended web. Four eyes met eight as they stared each other down.

"Time to finish this," Alucard said, dropping his girder and pulling out his Jackal.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Hellsing or anything else I write about.

Chapter 4 (Final Chapter)

Five perfectly aimed shots penetrated through the Queen's body as she lunged towards them. The horrible monster slammed on the ground and rolled almost to their feet. They both let out a relieved sigh that it was finally over. Their clothes were ruined and their skin still burned from the venom. Alucard reached into the folds of his melted jacket and pulled out a cell phone.

"The Queen is dead," Alucard told the Hellsing Special Forces commander. "Very well," he said a few moments later and closed the phone.

Seras looked down and stared at the Queen's body. For a moment it seemed as if she was still alive, and twitching. She cast aside her eyes illusions as her master began speaking to her.

"The Special Forces have cleared more than half of the facility. It's time for us to finally this place," Alucard said, turning and walking away.

"Yes Master," Seras said with a salute and began to follow.

The corpse of the Queen now lurched violently. Both vampires turned quickly to observe the remains. Seconds later the abdomen exploded with thousands of spiders rushing out. Each were about the size of a normal human's fist.

Suprisingly the baby spiders did not spread out wildly in a confused state. But surged like a wave directly towards the two vampires. Alucard reached for his Jackal, but Seras beat him to the punch as her Harkonnen was raised and fired towards the short distance target. The incendiary shell previously loaded into the cannon did not kill all of the spiders on impact. The miniature monsters ran about the place, burning themselves down to cinders.

"Those fucking disgusting spiders!" Alucard seethed again.

Again the pair turned to leave and were not interrupted again until reaching a team of Hellsing operatives. The team led them back through the pathways that were cleared. They were being led to a helicopter that was prepped and ready for them. Another team rushed by and towards the reactor with several nuclear scientists following behind. Bulldozers were already quick at work pushing the massive spiders into piles. Coming into view of the helicopter they clearly could see Sir Integra and Walter standing in front of the open door.

"I did not think you could come," Alucard said to Integra once they came close enough.

"As director of the Hellsing organization it is my duty to make sure the job is finished," Integra said with a handkerchief covering her mouth and noise.

"Here I thought you hated these things," Alucard mused.

"Perhaps I needed a refresher as to why," returned Integra. "That was a job well done."

"Naturally," Alucard said and bowed. "But next time, just let the place meltdown."

The End.


End file.
